Generally, highly sensitive sensors are systems adapted to sense minute signals and convert the sensed signals into data such as electrical signals. Highly sensitive sensors are essential components in modern industries. Examples of known sensors for pressure or tensile force measurement include capacitive sensors, piezoelectric sensors, and strain gauges.
However, such sensors can be operated only under specific environmental conditions or are affected by various environmental factors aside from pressure, resulting in inaccuracy of measured values and making it difficult to guarantee consistency of measured values upon repeated operation. The inherent structural problems of these sensors impede the manufacture of flexible structures.
Conventional microphones for voice recognition suffer from the problem of low recognition rate in extremely noisy environments due to their poor ability to filter noise.
Under these circumstances, there is a need to develop new concepts of highly sensitive sensors and voice recognition systems that are free from the problems of the prior art.